The Sin Of A Fairy
by Aqua5512
Summary: after the 1 year gap in Fairy Tail, things start Calming down Until Natsu and Lucy take a job that appears to be easy. Lucy goes missing and in her place there was another girl unconscious.
1. The Switch pt1

**_AN: This is my first attempt at a crossover involving Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai (or The Seven Deadly Sins) sorry if the characters ar out of their element. Also In Fairy Tail this takes place after Tenrou island and for the Seven Deadly Sins it take place after_** **"The Revival of the ten commandments." just in case this is an au so this is not cannon to the animes also I dont own these characters.**

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall._

"Hey Lucy, help me pick out a job from the request board."

"Sure thing Natsu." Said Lucy.

As Lucy saw the request board, there were many jobs to pick. After looking around the board, her eyes fell on a flyer that had a simple job with a big reward. The flyer asked for a test subject and once there, they explain what the subject had to do.

"Hey, how about this one guys?" Lucy suggest.

Natsu turned is attention back to Lucy. She was holding a job request. Natsu had a bad feeling about the job itself, but shook off that feeling and agreed anyway.

Before they left they told mira the job they wanted to take and she told them that the job was theirs. After they left the fairy tail guild hall Natsu and happy left for their home they built, to get some supplies or food in their case. As for Lucy she went home to pack clothes and snacks. Just as she left her bedroom, and entered her living room she saw a person with pink hair and a blue cat.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" She yelled angrily.

"Hey, could you stop kicking us every time we come in."

"What you call coming in, I call barging in." she replied back.

"Yeah whatever, now come on we are going to be late for the train."said Happy

Once they have arrived at the train train station Natsu was now reconsidering the job they took.

"Just looking at that is making me want to hurl." He replied in an uneasy tone.

"Come on Natsu, it's just a little train ride. It will be over before you know it." Said Lucy.

"Thanks Luc." he said gratefully.

 _3 hours later…_

"Why did you lie to me." He said before barfing out the window.

"Sorry for the lie but I thought it would make you feel better."Said Lucy.

As they walked off the train, they found themselves back in Hargion the first place Lucy met Natsu and Happy, which Natsu had distorted the port that day. As her memory of that day played in her mind, they were walking to the place that was on the flyer.

When they arrived to the building Natsu knocked on the door to be meet with a man in his 40's.

"Are you the wizards from the Fairy tail guild?" The man asked.

"Um, yes sir." Replied Lucy.

"Please come in." Said the man.

As the team of wizards went inside, the man closed the door behind from them, and explained why he needed a test subject.

"As you are wondering why I need a test subject, it's because I have created a new way of transport. It's called teleportation magic. I first teleported objects to different spots around the building as you can see I marked an x with a red marker. All of those teleportations were successful as you can see but now I want to know if I can transport a human being." the man said in all seriousness.

"Alright so all you need is one person right." Natsu said.

"That is correct." He replied.

"Well Lucy said she wanted to take this job so I guess she will be your test subject." Natsu said while grinning.

"HEY THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE YOU IDIOT, jeez." Lucy yelled.

"If you do this i'll pay you the double of what I promised." He said desperately.

Lucy decided to agree because now it was double of the original amount of jewel. The man instructed Lucy were to stand and advised Natsu and Happy to stand back. Then he drew a magic circle around Lucy and recited the magical chant.

"Sue,Aira, Harfala,Simara,Lira,Trancas,Fila, Toronto." Nothing seemed to happen at first, but just then the outside of the circle started to glow white and then went in words until it reached Lucy. At this point Lucy could not see anything but white. After a while the light seemed to die down, and Natsu looked at the circle to not see Lucy but an unconscious girl with long silver hair, a Dark blue top and a white skirt.

"Hey where did Lucy go." Questioned Happy.

"I have know idea, but I have a feeling she knows something about her disappearance." He merely replied.

 ** _AN:Hope you like the Story please like and review, I would appreciated._**


	2. The Switch pt2

**AN:Well here you go chapter 2 and remember I do not own these characters or fandom, but anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

As Elizabeth woke up from the palace she changed into one of her dresses and headed down stairs to the dining hall. There waiting for her were her older sisters Margaret and Veronica, as well as her father, the king. After her breakfast she went back to her room to change into the boar hats uniform so she could go work like she dose every day.

After leaving the city, right outside to wall that surrounds lionise, was the boar hat. She opened the door and then turned around to close it.

When she turned back to enter, she was met with Ban, the sin of greed past out on a table holding a bottle of vanua ale. Then she saw King, the sin of sloth and Diane, the sin of envy asleep on Kings Chastiefol pillow. And lastly she saw Meliodas, the sin of wrath sleeping on top of a table.

Elizabeth tried her best not to wake them but she accidentally woke up Meliodas. Who at this point, Meliodas was waking up the other sins.

"Oh, good morning sir Meliodas, how did you sleep last night?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I slept fine but I would have slept with these."

Just the Meliodas jumped on Elizabeth and started to be a pervert by groping her. All Elizabeth did was blush and ask him to stop.

After a minute he stopped and asked her if she had breakfast yet. Elizabeth just nodded her head.

"Hey Ban could you make us all some breakfast?" Meliodas asked.

"Sure thing cap'n." He replied

After eating breakfast the sins and Elizabeth were clean up for business and checking if they need to go into town and get more food.

When King checked in the back he saw that storage room was almost empty and told Meliodas about. Meliodas asked Elizabeth if she could Go into town to restock on food.

Elizabeth was more than happy to agree. She grabbed a basket and started to head out, but just before she left a magical circle was right under her.

"Oh, crap Elizabeth get out of there!" Said Meliodas in a panic.

But it was to late the magic had already taken her, and in her place was an unconscious girl with blond hair, wearing a blue and white top and a blue skirt with a brown belt around it. The belt was hold golden and silver keys along with a black wip.

"What the hell."Said Ban.

"Hey where is Elizabeth?" Asked Diane.

"I have no idea, but I think she should know something." Meliodas said in a serious tone as they all stared at the unconscious blonde girl.

* * *

 **AN:There is chapter 2 hoped you liked it and please like and review it helps me continue this story.**


	3. Who are you? pt1

_**AN:Sorry for the long wait I had a family emergency and it kept me away from my computer for awhile but anyway I how you enjoy this chapter…**_

* * *

As the mysterious girl with long silver hair started to gain consciousness, Natsu was on his guard and happy as well, for they did not know if she would pose to be a threat or not.

The mysterious girl opened her eye and she only saw darkness, and then she started to hear whispering.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she called out, hoping to get an answer.

Just then a boy with pink spiky hair wearing a white scaly scarf appeared in front of her.

The girl with long silver hair asked the pink haired boy who was he and where she was, but sounding a little bit panicked.

"My name is Natsu, this is happy (pointing to the blue cat) and your in the city of hargion." responde the pink haired boy.

"Hargion?" She said, clearly confused.

"You mean you never heard of Hargion before." said a talking little blue cat.

"That right I come from somewhere else."She said.

"Then where do you come from." asked Happy.

"Huh oh, I come from a land named Britannia and live in the kingdom named lionise." She replied.

"Alright so let me get this straight, your from a country named Britannia and and Live in a kingdom called lionise." Repeated Natsu to see if he didn't miss anything.

"That's right." she simply said in a soft voice.

"Okay, well anyway what's your name." Natsu asked.

"My name is Elizabeth." She simply said.

"Well Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you."

After talking with happy they both agreed to take Elizabeth back to the guild to find a way for her to get her home and bring Lucy back.

"Hey Elizabeth, how would you like to come back to our guild until we can send you back home?" Natsu offered.

"A guild?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, it's called Fairy tail. Its were wizards and mages go and find work to earn money." Natsu explained.

"Ugh sure, I guess it's better than staying here." Elizabeth answered.

* * *

 _Back at hargion station…_

When Natsu, Happy and Elizabeth made it to the train station Natsu took a glance at the train and felt like he was going to throw up.

Once they were on the train, Elizabeth sat next to Happy while Natsu layed on the two seats in front of them. Just then Elizabeth asked Happy a few questions.

"Excuse me Happy but can I ask you a few questions about this place?"asked Elizabeth.

"Sure thing, you can ask me anything." replied the blue cat eating a fish.

"You mentioned that you and Natsu work at a guild is that correct?"

"Aye" Happy answered.

"What is a guild exactly?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, a guild is were wizards and mages go and find work. If you don't join a guild then you're not considered to be a fullfleged wizard or mage." Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"Oh, so it's something similar to the holy knights back in Britannia."Elizabeth said in wonder.

"What are holy knights, Elizabeth?" The blue cat asked her.

"Back where I come there are certain people who have magical abilities and serve to protect Britannia, We call them holy knights. But there is a powerful group of holy knights called the seven deadly sins. They are holy knights each with a sin they carry and can never forgive themselves for." Elizabeth said in a soft voice.

Just then the train stopped and they were in magnolias train station.

"Hey Natsu wake up." the blue cat said while trying pull him out by his scaly scarf.

* * *

After they got off the train Elizabeth admired the beauty of the city surrounding her.

A few minutes later she saw a building with a sign that said 'Fairy Tail'. The she wondered why they named this place Fairy tail when fairy's don't have tails. Just then Natsu kicked the doors open, which startled Elizabeth.

Before Natsu walked in he asked Elizabeth and Happy to stay out here which they agreed with. He told them to stay there until he told them to come in.

"Hey Natsu, how did the job go?" a waitress named Mirjane.

"It went sorta okay, but we have a problem here Mira." Natsu said with a serious tone.

"What kind of problem."

"You guys can come in now." Natsu yelled.

Just then then mira saw happy and a girl with long silver hair wearing a dark blue top and a short white shirt with a long dark blue legging on one leg and wearing one shoe that is white and the other dark blue.

"Mira this is Elizabeth, and Elizabeth this is Mirajane." he said.

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth"

"Please the pleasure is all mine."Elizabeth replied.

"Wait where is Lucy?" Mirajane asked clearly concerned about the blonde celestial spirit mage.

"That's the problem. The job we took was a total bust. It was to test some new magic to help the people who don't have magic get to place to place, but instead it teleported Elizabeth here and teleported Lucy to were Elizabeth is from." Natsu explained.

"I guess we should tell the master then." Mira suggested.

"Right." he answered.

But before Mira even moved the guild master came out with a stack of papers, and started scolding the wizards and mages of the guild.

"Um, excuse me Mirajane but who is the person holding those papers?"Elizabeth asked.

"That over there is the guild master his name is Makarov Dreyar and please call me Mira." she replied.

"I've had it, just look at how much paper work the magic counsel sent me this time. But who cares about the magic counsel. Anyway get back to work I need to talk with someone." The guild master said in an angry but then casual voice.

After scolding the wizards from fairy tail,makarov noticed the girl with long silver hair and a blue eye.

"Why hello there master." the white hair girl said.

* * *

 _ **AN:Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and please don't forget to review it keep me updating this story…**_


	4. Who are you? pt2

_**AN: sorry for the very long wait but I'm making it up guys.**_

"DAMN IT." Meliodas said as he hit one of the tavern tables with his fist.

Just then the blonde hair girl started woke up. She looked around her and saw a group of people and then quickly grabbed one of her golden keys and held it up in defense against the people around her.

"Who are you and, where am I." she raised her voice to try and sound intimidating but wasn't working.

The first person to approach her was woman with short raven hair, gold amber eyes and was wearing a too revealing purple jacket and very short shorts.

She quickly said "open gate of the lion, loke."

And with that a bright light appeared, coming from the key. After the light vanished, there in front of the seven people appeared a young man with orange hair wearing a tuxedo and glasses appeared.

"Hey Lucy." he said looking at her. he then noticed that she was staring behind him but before he looked, he go a chill up his spine. When he turned around and was met with a woman with short raven hair and gold amber eyes.

Just then he quickly bowed down with a bit of sweat coming down his forehead and the blonde celestial mage was shock.

"G-Good morning, lady Merlin." he quickly said knowing who she was.

"Good morning, loke it been awhile since the last time I saw you.

Then someone with blond messy hair with green emerald eyes, wearing a big white jacket and a black shirt underneath along with green pants and sockless shoes walked next to the woman with raven hair.

* * *

"Hey Merlin, who is that?" Asked the blond boy.

"That is Loke the lion, Captain." she merely responded.

"Okay anyway it nice to meet you Loke, my name is Meliodas, said the blonde boy.

"Anyway who is the girl behind you?" He asked.

"That's Lucy, she is the owner to my key." He merely responded.

Loke then motioned Lucy come next to him. She did and saw the seven people.

"Lucy this is Lady Merlin." Loke introduce Lucy to Merlin.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Merlin." She said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too ." she responded.

The boar sin of gluttony then introduced the rest of the sins to her.

After things settled down Meliodas asked Lucy how she got here. Lucy told them the whole story thinking they have a way to send her back.

"Hmm." Merlin said in thought.

"You thinking of something Merlin." Said The Captain.

"I think I have an Idea of what exactly happens when this young lady got here and Elizabeth disappeared, But i will need Gowther to see her memories to be sure. Gowther can you please."

"Of course, **'** _ **Searchlight'**_ _."_ Just then Gowther released a small light arrow from this finger. After he was done he knew exactly what happened.

"It appears that took a rather strange job with a young man having pink hair and a talking blue cat. The job itself was asking for a test subject for teleportation magic, Which is a bit odd when it already exists. Anyway after that stood still in what appeared to be the same magic circle that we saw take the princess and started to chant these word ' _Sue,Aira, Harfala,Simara,Lira,Trancas,Fila,Toronto.'_ Gowther then explained that chanting the words without the circle was safe. Those are the words the man said and as soon as he said them Miss. Heartfilia was teleported here by switching places with the princess."

"Then my theory was correct." Said Merlin.

Captain I have an Idea, if I can track Elizabeth's magical energy then i should be able to teleport everyone to were she is."Merlin suggested.

"Alright let's do it." Meliodas agreed.

After about an hour later Merlin was able to find Elizabeth and pinpoint her exact location.

"Captain I was able to find Elizabeth." She said.

"Can you take us there?" He ask.

Without saying anything Merlin snapped her fingers and teleported everyone outside the building Elizabeth was at.

* * *

 ** _AN:Hope you enjoyed and ill get the next chapter out as soon as I can..._**


	5. Important AN

Okay i know i said i would rewrite this and dont get me wrong im rewritting this. but im going to post this story on Wattpad. FYI i haven't posted it yet because i want to completely finish it and make it one big update. my username is Aqua5512. i also have other story's I update on there. i hope you check them out.


End file.
